


Let him go

by MoiraShipper



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Norribeth, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Post TCBP, Elizabeth and Will break up and Commodore Norrington goes to see her.





	Let him go

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_You only hate the road when you're missing home_

_You only know you love him when you let him go_

_And you let him go_

**Let him go-Birdy**

Elizabeth didn't care if at that moment, the people in Port Royal were seeing her running and hurrying through them, her dress dirty with grease and her face red from crying. It only mattered to reach home and be alone in her bedroom because she felt sad, lost, hee heart broken.

She ignored her father and Estella calling her, finally reaching the stairs and locking the door of her bedroom and then, she leaned her back against it, hugging her knees and ignoring the dirt of the dress and the pain in one knee, closing her eyes that were filled with tears. Why, why did Will do that?

"And why did I have to fall in love with you, James Norrington, just when I broke up our engagement?"

Because now that she had left him for Will, she realized that she had feelings for the Commodore who had always loved her and treated her with respect and affection, a realization that was clearer after her fight with Will.

In the corridor, Estella as trying to calm the governor, who paced back and forth in front of Elizabeth's door, worried.

"Come on Elizabeth, open this door, I don't want to call someone to break it..." The governor sighed, not receiving an answer, when then he heard the door of the doorway open, followed by the voice of Commodore Norrington, and he saw the man enter.

"Ah, Commodore, what a surprise, I thought you had left to go after that pirate... Sparrow."

"Good evening Governor Swann." James said, bowing and then climbing the stairs to meet him. "We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning. Is miss Swann home?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid she's upset, locked herself in her bedroom and won't listen to me." The governor looked awkwardly at the Commodore, knowing that this was a difficult request, for James was still in love with his daughter. "Maybe she will listen to you?"

"Actually, I came because I was worried about her." James admitted, staring at the door with a sad look and the Governor frowned in concern.

It was hard for James to be there, just two days ago, Elizabeth had broken up their engagement to be with Will and it hurt, because he had never loved anyone so deeply as he loved her, but he wanted her to be happy. The problem was that she hadn't looked happy that night and James sighed, staring at the governor:

"I was in town buying some things when I saw her crying and leaving Mr. Turner's smithy and so I was worried. I know we aren't engaged anymore but I still care about her." James admitted frankly, and the governor, despite being irritated by what Will might have doneto Elizabeth, opened a small smile toward the other man's words and then pointed to her door before stepping away with Estella, saying:

"And I thank you for this."

James then took a deep breath, feeling his heart racing and stopped in front of the bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Miss Swann, can we talk?"

"Commodore Norrington..." Elizabeth, on the other side of the door, raised her red and wet face and stared at the door in surprise, feeling her heart racing. "I don't think that's a good idea after the fiasco on the day of the hanging."

 _Not when I was an idiot not to give you any value, and to ignore what I felt for you and thinking I was in love with Will..._ She thought sadly, raisinh a hand and touching the door.

"Elizabeth..." James said quietly, choosing to use her first name and then, he leaned his forehead against the door, listening to her trembling breath and murmured so that only she would hear: "Please, I just want to talk, I'm not angry at your choice... "

While his words were a relief for her, they also made her feel ashamed because it was as if she approached him only when she needed to, even though she knew it wasn't like that, because she had feelings for him, but she hadn't been able to deal with them, being in love with Will, and knew that the Commodore deserved more.

James then saw the door open and frowned at the sight of Elizabeth, her face stained with tears and the hem of her dress dirty and he approached her, entering and closing the door and then he raised his hand and touched her face gently, feeling her soft skin and she shivered while he murmured, staring at her:

"What happened to you?"

"Will and I are broke up." She revealed to him, sad, seeing his look of surprise and knew that, in addition to owing him an explanation, he really cared about her. "Because I was unhappy with my choice and he accused me of having feelings for you, for not knowing what I wanted."

James parted his lips in shock at Elizabeth's words and he let the hand that was caressing her face fall, staring at her. He couldn't believe the words he had dreamed of hearing so long ago now, when he had given up on her.

"And he decided to go to the sea after his father and when I tried to talk to him he ended up pushing me and I fell to the ground."

"He pushed you to the ground?" James felt a great fury took ober him, seeing the state of Elizabeth and why her dress was dirty torn and he closed his hands in fists.

"Mr. Turner will pay for that! He should never have laid a hand on you like that." He turned to leave, furious, but then he felt Elizabeth's hands grip his arm tightly, trying to stop him, and he turned to her, confused and she shook her head, staring at him sadly

"Don't, James..." And hearing his name from her lips was like the sea breeze. "It was an accident, I tried to hold him and by accident, I ended up falling when he tried to let go of me."

"Even so, he hurt you."

"But it didn't hurt as much as the truth I realized at that moment." She told him, still holding his arm and her brown eyes shone. "That you only realize the feelings you have for someone, only give value when you lose him, and I lost you."

"Elizabeth..."

And she lowered her hands, releasing him and stepping back with a sad smile and he shook his head, his heart beating faster, and he moved closer to her, watching her face stare him in surprise.

"James?"

"Why do you think you lost me?"

"Because I didn't give you value and I broke our engagement and now, I'm ruined, you can't want me, after having been engaged to another and I kissed him in front of everyone..."

"So I guess with that, you don't know me very well." He said softly and took courage, holding her waist with one hand and stroking her face with the other, watching her blush. "All I care about is you, Elizabeth Swann, you just gave me back my happiness and I don't care if you think you're ruined because I don't believe in it."

And seeing the surprise and then the beautiful smile on her lips, he slowly inclined his head down, feeling her warm breath and her scent, seeing in her eyes that she also wanted it and kissed her.

The kiss was slow as their lips explored each other and Elizabeth rested a hand over his shoulder, feeling her body shiver in a good way, feeling the pressure of his lips on hers and she corresponded.

James couldn't believe it was happening, feeling her lips move against his and knew they would be okay and when he broke off the kiss to breathe, Elizabeth gave him a beautiful smile:

"I'm sorry... And I love you James."

"And I love you Elizabeth, always." He brought her closer to him and she rested her chin on his shoulder, hugging him and closing her eyes, feeling happy and James wrapped his arms around her, stroking her long hair with a small smile, feeling her breathing more calm.

"Can you have dinner with us today?"

"Of course."

And at that moment, pursuing Jack Sparrow no longer mattered, but being with Elizabeth Swann, his fiancée and so she had realized the importance of giving value to what she had, because you only realized that it was important and you'd miss it when you lost it, and she smiled.


End file.
